


Nothing

by orphan_account



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M, fetus!nirvana, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nothing

He was never happy. Krist wished he could make him happy. Every time he tried it was just a failed attempt. He knew why he was upset. He was upset because he didn't think he could be someone. But he really could, he could be whoever he wanted to be. The mentality just wasn't there.

Krist cuddled up next to his boyfriend and took the cigarette away from his lips.

"Kurt, I love you." he said, getting nothing more than Kurt blankly staring ahead of him.

"Yeah, I know. But how could you? I'm nothing." he whispered.  
Krist put out the cigarette and held onto his boyfriend's face forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Don't you dare say that ever again. You are something. You're my something- my everything. And I love you and everything about you. Do you hear me?"

Kurt nodded and leaned onto Krist's chest, finally feeling like maybe he's right.


End file.
